Dead at birth
by midnightbittersweet
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt Has been sick all his life and has basically grown up in a hospital. with a life made out of tests and pills what will happen if his parents finally let him go to school? Will his life finally brighten up a bit. well as long as he can keep it a secret that he's dieing (maybe PruCan? i don't think there is a trigger warning but who knows. T because I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1 dieing

**A!N Okay so **

**Here is **

**Dead at birth Re-written**

_I was born premature and basically, dead._

_Or at least I was supposed to be dead._

Mr. Beilschmidt? A Doctor called into the waiting room that was just outside of the emergency room. A muscular and worried man stood up quickly almost taking the chair with him. He quickly moved over to the woman.

Said woman seemed to be trying her best at keeping a straight face. Her name tag read, Dr. Bittersweet and obviously she was new to the profession, due to her age. Pushing her black hair out of her face she looked down at her clip board. "Your wife is fine." The man visibly relaxed which made the doctor seem even more apprehensive at saying the next sentence. "But, because of the situation we were put in… we had to induce labor…three months too early..." The man's shoulders sagged immediately and his eyes widened with fear.

The doctor clicked her pen. "The baby… it … didn't form correctly in the womb to begin with but it looks like this wouldn't have been an issue if it was allowed its full term…."

"What do you mean it didn't form correctly? I saw the ultra-sound it looked like a healthy baby boy!" The man was barely keeping himself from crying at this point.

"Yes it grew to the size it needed to be, correctly and in time. Its skeleton formed naturally and correctly but, most of his internal organs didn't form all the way. All of them being very weak and the skin holding them together very thin… It's almost like his entire inside of his body could- fall .. apart." The Doctor started to trail off as the man broke down sobbing into his hands.

"There has to be something- anything you can do?" The man choked out threw sobbing breaths. "Anything? I have money! I have lots of it! You can have it all!"

The doctor looked apprehensive to say anything but did despite her own gut. Tugging at the bottom of her skirt through her doctors coat she began. "W-well…."

_I spent my entire life hooked up to machines. Being injected with vitamins and serums to help strengthen and speed my development outside of the womb. Of course this came with complications. I was extremely weak and eventually I had all muscles and internal organs fully formed albeit really weak. Weak enough to be fully popped or torn if I were to even fall or run. My life was defined by my condition._

**A!N I think this is much better!**

**yeah his organs while complete (E.X he had a full liver not a part of a liver) **

**They weren't completely formed (E.X that liver had patches of skin missing and raw nerve still showing in some places as well as**

**having**** a pretty hard time at doing it's job.) **

**So he was hooked up to machines that could do the job of that organ for him, while they encouraged development.**

**so it was kind of like if you or i were to cut of a chunk of arm. It would heal eventually **

**Well the doctors were waiting for him to start 'Healing' (E.X filling the patches and holes in his liver.)**

**Which did happen.**


	2. Chapter 2 hospitals suck

**A!N okay**

_I spent all my life growing up in the hospital. My parents would visit every day coming and staying long past visiting hours. Just to hold me briefly or, when I finally had got to the age, talk._

_Sometimes we would talk about nothing and other time's they'd teach me things… then sometimes they'd tell me that mom was pregnant again….._

_Then the doctors decided I needed to be kept in a completely sterile environment due to my weak…well everything, but I do still remember the company that was given to me…_

Gilbert was looking out into the darkness outside his clear 'room', (which was more of a closed off area inside another room) completely board… Nothing ever happened here! All he had was some of the ultra-sterilized books his mother had given him. And oh did he want something to do.

Almost as if his wish had been granted by some mystical being above. He heard a slight humming coming from the hallway outside of where his 'room' was kept. Then a small girl about the age of his little brother walked in the room. She paused briefly, sneezed a cute little rabbit sneeze (which pushed back her skin and bone body slightly), and then entered the room fully.

"… Who are you?" She inquired, and Gilbert could have sworn she said it almost a millisecond before she had even seen him.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. And you?" he asked sweetly. Knowing the girl was probably lost or wondered off from somewhere and would be getting yelled at soon enough.

"Katty." The girl said a-matter-of-factly.

"… you mean Katie?" Gilbert asked in the same tone tilting his head slightly.

"No."

"Well, is it short for something perhaps Katherine?"

"No."

"… Okay whatever you say Katty." Gilbert lost the sweet voice he was talking with and just looked at the girl for a moment.

"Are you supposed to be here? I mean I enjoy your company very much but…"

"Don't lie it's not attractive."

Gilbert sighed at the little girl who just so happened to know the word attractive and how to use it in correct context.

"Are those chapter books?"

Gilbert looked over to where the ground where the little girl was pointing and low and behold the great stack of chapter books he had, had fallen over without him noticing and now was a 'great pile' of chapter books.

Gilbert grunted a little now having to wait till Dr. Bittersweet came back from her lunch break to check up on him and ask her to fix it.

"Y-yeah but I have read all of them more times than I can count. Actually I prefer making my own up now a days." Katty tilted her head at Gilberts answer.

"I doubt that your stories are as good as those ones." Gilbert's eyes locked with Katty's

"You wanna bet?"

_It started with Katty._

_I told her about pirates and a character of my own creation._

_Captain Prussia. _

_So named after a nation that my mom would tell me about when she would teach me history._

_She got so enveloped in my story that (even after the nurses dragged her away) she came back the next day, and the next day. And one day she brought one of her friends with her._

_And one friend became two_

_And two three_

_And soon I had almost all of the children in the hospital gathering around my little 'room' and pressing their little faces to the glass as I told them about his adventures. _

_My clear wall started becoming decorated with drawings they made of his adventures. All of the pictures they had tapped face down onto their side of the clear wall so that I could see them. Most of them being depictions of Captain Prussia, and most depictions looking suspiciously like me._

_At the age of 15 though, I was told I would be able to start to 'live' outside the hospital._

Mr. Beilschmidt's eyes widened and Janice, Gilbert's mom, looked like her smile could break her face. The hospital was nearly empty in this section and only these four people stood in the dimly lit hallway.

"T-This is wonderful!" Mr. Beilschmidt said looking at his family.

"My bruder gets to come home!" Ludwig said excitedly.

"Well-," She said hesitantly, not wanting to break up this happy moment. "Yes but, there are a lot of medications he still needs to take and procedure that have to happen. He cannot run and I would ask you try to keep him in bed as much as you can. He is very fragile and cannot be doing anything too strenuous because of how delicate most of his muscles and organs are." She continued talking and handing the parents medications and instructions with recriminations and requests. "- and Gills is good to go home. He's already all packed up. Oh and here's this." She handed them all a small devise with a red button on it. "It's like a pager but it pages an ambulance in case of an emergency. It locks on to where you are. There's one for each of you. Make sure to give one to Gills"

Ludwig stepped forward slightly. Midnight turned her attention to The 13 year old boy. "Yes Ludwig." Ludwig looked up to the doctor.

"I was wondering. How long do you think my bruder will live?" The doctor froze.

"Uh- oh speaking of kids if you want to enroll Gills in a school he _could _go to school but it's really up to you an-,"

"Don't ignore the question!" Ludwig's patients was running thin.

"… On medical terms… He probably won't make it to 17." Ludwig's eyes went wide, and the mother gasped slightly. Sensing the bad mood that was set Midnight spoke up. "-But personally I think that if he keeps fighting and taking his medicine and resting like he's been doing his body could possibly start strengthening itself and he could live to somewhere around 20 maybe 30 years old!" the father caught Midnight's eyes.

"w-what were you saying about school." He asked doing his best to change the subject. Midnight cleared her throat and straitened her head band as she spoke

"well-,"

**A!N Okay**


	3. Chapter 3 out of here

**A!N now to the actual story!**

_My family always was very aware of my condition. Sometimes it felt like a day couldn't go by without them mentioning it._

Gilbert sat outside picking flowers. The smell of Blue poppies roses and lilies filled the air as he sat idly on a hill. "…Bruder?" Ludwig called walking up the hill.

"I just need five more flowers and-," Ludwig froze as Gilbert suddenly dropped a flower crown on his head. "There!" Ludwig smiled a little.

"Very nice bruder-,"

"Yeah speaking of flowers I was thinking that maybe I could go to school this year considering…" Gilbert began. Ludwig stood shocked

"You know that I am almost two years ahead of people my age mentally wise because you know we have always done home school, or more like hospital school. you know how mom is about education-," He looked up at Ludwig hopefully. Ludwig sighed sending Gilberts hopes spiraling into the ground

"We've talked about this bruder you can't! now it's time for your shots." Gilbert physically started.

"Ugh!" Gilbert screamed agitated as he started marching down the hill. "of course! Medicine! It ruins everything! Everything is so unawesome!" Ludwig ran after his brother.

"Bruder! Don't go so fast you could hurt yourself! And let me give you the shot! Your sixteen now! You know how this argument always turns out." Gilbert stopped suddenly sending Ludwig crashing into him and sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Gilbert! are you okay! I'm so sorry is anything damaged I tried to land away from-," Gilbert clapped his hand over Ludwig's mouth and pushed him back a little as he got up.

"Save it. Just give me the shot…. and stop treating me like glass." Ludwig pulled out the little Velcro case that held the needle. Gilbert sat down and pulled up his sleeve. He didn't even flinch when Ludwig injected him.

"… I could ask mom if you could go to my school with me this year." Ludwig mumbled under his breath. Gilbert's eyes brightened enough to out shine the sun.

"you are the best!" He tackled Ludwig to the ground.

"Careful! You could seriously injure yourself, and you shouldn't be moving this mu-!" Gilbert once again covered Ludwig's mouth and used his head to help him get up.

"Yeah yeah save it!"

_That night at dinner Ludwig kept his word and asked our parents about school_

"Look! He just really need's this and plus I would be there to help keep him from getting hurt!" Ludwig snapped at his mother.

"…. I don't know….. Charles what do you think." Janice turned to her husband who was currently glowering down at the table.

"Gilbert." He turned to face his son, who was silently watching the argument go down in the door way. "Do you really want to go to school?"

Gilbert nodded his head fiercely.

"Don't do that you could hurt yourself!" His mom yelled running over to him, making sure all the veins in his neck were fine.

"…okay then." Her head snapped back to her husband.

"WHAT!" She looked back for her husband to Gilbert a few times before getting up and nearly smacking Charles in the face.

"Look!" She froze and glowered at her husband, motioning him to continue.

"I know that you don't want to do this and you don't think he's ready but we should at least let him … do this one thing and if anything happens! One time he needs to be taken to the hospital, one bruise! Then…. We'll pull him out."

…. There was silence and Gilbert deflated guessing he lost the battle.

"He's almost seventeen." Charles cracked out. Not wanting to use it as a point or a fact in any respect.

There was silence...

"… Fine." She said hesitantly.

Gilbert's smile brightened and he nearly jumped for joy. Janice ran over to him and checked him over again asking the 'dose it hurt when I do this' question a few times. "Mother your suffocating me…" He said at a point in her fretting. To which she laughed slightly at before walking Gilbert over to his medicine cabinet and giving him that day's medication.

**A!N perfect.**


	4. Chapter 4 first day of school

**A!N Alrighty **

**Looky here. **

_The first day of school was actually one of the best days of my life._

Janice was brushing Gilberts hair out of his face while talking at a rapid pace and trying to not let him get out of the car at the same time. "-And if you have any problems then just go to the nurse and she has your medicine and instructions as well as our number! and so does the principle! And don't forget to take you emergency button to every clas-," Somehow Gilbert was able to pull away from his oh so grabby mother and jog away from the car. "Yeahmomseeyoulater!"

"Don't run! That's the fourth time in the last two days!" Ludwig yelled chasing after his older brother.

Gilbert was able to get away from his brother for a little bit. He turned a sharp corner and bumped into someone. That someone was a girl apparently; he knew this because his face had landed directly on her breasts. "Pervert!" said girl yelled and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ow…ow? …." Gilbert was shocked as he held his jaw slightly and looked up at the brown haired girl. "You punched me?" he said slowly.

"Yeah I did! You're a fucking pervert!" She huffed and left. A smile broke out on his face as the girl walked away.

_'__I've never been punched before!' _He got up and brushed himself off. "They don't know yet." He whispered to himself. Never in his life has someone not known he was dying. He has always been treated like glass so being punched was actually very fun new experience for him. (even though the bruise formed quickly due to his thin skin and the blood rushing to his cheek made him dizzy.) "Actually I don't think anyone knows!" He mumbled to himself. "… That means I can be anyone I want! If no one knows I'm dying then that means that they won't treat me like I'm dying!" He laughed a little and ran inside the building.

_I kept quiet the first day, just enjoying being around other people as I looked at the options I had. After all I only got one year left. Might as well make the best persona I can!_

Gilbert and his family were sitting at the dinner table. His mom had triple checked him over once he got home and it took both his dad and Ludwig to pull her off of him long enough for him to put his stuff down.

"…. So I got punched today." Gilbert said nonchalantly. His family froze in horror and his mom jumped at the chance.

"See! I knew we shouldn't have sent him to school!" Charles rubbed his temples.

"Don't worry it won't happen again. We will-," Gilbert whipped his head up, getting a collective 'don't do that' from his family,

"No! It's fine! I'm … I'm okay! I- I mean I'm alive and I kind of deserved it!" His mother shook her head.

"Even so she shouldn't have punched you! Your too fragile you could have been knocked into a coma or something!" Gilbert started shaking as the entire fought about what they should do. The Idea's ranged from taking him out of the school to telling everyone he's sick and that they can't hurt him.

"I … just want to be normal." He mumbled loud enough for his family to still hear. They all froze.

His brother's hands balled up in fists. He wanted to protect his brother so badly but he also wanted his brother to be happy, which was an emotion he didn't have very often. His mother seemed to tear up a little bit and excuse herself to go grab Gilbert's medicine. His father seemed to give him a sad look and sigh.

"Look son… I guess we will leave it so that no one knows about your secret but if anything to bad happens. Like if _anyone_ physically hurts you again we will have to pull you out okay! No but about it we can't have anything happening to you that could possibly…" his father cut himself off getting up and ruffling his son's hair _very _lightly. Gilbert relaxed and a big smile whipped over his face. Ludwig smiled slightly at seeing his brother happy.

Gilbert sat as his mother injected him and did the several at home tests he needed. He was too detached from the world to care at the moment though. He was thinking about who he wanted to be at this school. He hadn't gotten much anywhere but as he lied down to sleep that night he realized the answer was quite obvious. Why not take on the cocky persona of his own character? "Captain Prussia is pretty awesome…."

**A!N Freaking A**


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

**A!N hi**

_The next day I met two people and finally had friends that were my age._

The next day it was even harder for him to manage to get out of the car. "and if anyone! Hurts you again just call us and we will pick you up!" His mom said gripping onto Gilbert tightly. Gilbert (somehow) was able to hop out of the car and run.

"Stop! For god sake don't run!" he herd Ludwig yell running after him.

He quickly ran inside the building and turned a corner. He gasped to catch his breath. "HEY!" he turned around quickly to see two figures running away from a teacher (who was covered in flour and what looked to be tomatoes or ketchup.) who seemed very angry. They whipped past Gilbert and turned right. The teacher stopped in front of Gilbert and looked down the fork in the hallway.

"Which way did they go!" he asked turning to fully face Gilbert.

"uh…. That way…" Gilbert said pointing the opposite way the two boys went.

"thanks." He ran down the hallway leaving a trail of powder and tomato bits.

"Thank you amigo." A Spanish accent said. Gilbert whipped around seeing a tall kid about his own age smiling.

"Oui, that man cannot take a joke." A French accent said. Gilbert whipped around again to see a very… dressed up individual.

"Anyway what's your name? I'm Antonio and that is Francis." Antonio said pointing to Francis. _'Here's my chance' _Gilbert thought to himself before quickly throwing on his best 'Prussian' smirk.

"I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert said (almost yelled in the excitement).

"Beilschmidt? Are you related to Ludwig by any chance?" Toni asked. Francis interest seemed to perk up a little.

"Uh ja…." He answered a little confused.

"I didn't know that Ludwig had a brother!" Francis said smiling. His smile faltered a little but he managed to kept it in place. _I have something to talk to Ludwig about later. _

"That's because my awesomeness it to great for words!" Gilbert said. _Hay I'm pretty good at captain Prussia's catch phrase. _He praised himself then looked around seeing that the hallways were starting to fill.

"Well mi amigo would you like to hang out some time?" Toni asked both of them beaming. _If my heart is going to give out, it might as well be today because of the amount of happiness I currently feel._

"Sure there's enough awesome to go around!" Gilbert said loudly.

"Ahem…." He whipped around seeing the teacher covered in flour and tomatoes behind me. Smiling at Toni and Francis they all started running.

**A!N okay I know it was a short chapter but you'll see why I ended this one there later**


	6. Chapter 6 the story begins

**A!N (I have nothing to say so here's a cat)**

**／****l****、****  
><strong>**（ﾟ､** **｡** **７****  
>l<strong>**、** **ヽ****  
><strong>**じし****f,)****ノ**

**_And here's where my story starts._**

"HAY!" the teacher yelled running after the bad friend trio. They were all snickering and Gilbert was nearly bursting with life. Loving the feeling of running with no restrictions. The teacher was covered in chicken feathers, flour, and tomatoes. Gilbert snickered as they rounded a corner and lost the teacher. His smile quickly disappeared as he slammed into a hard surface.

He shook his head to make the dizziness go away and looked up to see his brother looking down at him. "uh…" He looked back to see Francis standing there in shock and Antonio looking really confused. "Brother what are you doing." Ludwig asked his voice filled with anger though he was trying to hide it. Gilbert got up slowly (with unwanted help from Ludwig) and looked back at his friends.

"Hay you two can go I got this covered!" He said cheerfully giving them a thumbs up. They both shrugged and gave one last look over to him before leaving. When they were securely around the corner Gilbert let his smile fall and turned to Ludwig. "… look I know what your-," Ludwig's loud voice interrupted him.

"What were you thinking! You could have hurt yourself! Do you know how dangerous that is for someone of your condition!" Gilbert sighed looking around the room. He let Ludwig give him the song and dance before interrupting.

"Look Ludwig …. For the first time in my life I have actually felt normal, and happy for that matter-," A guilty look swept over Ludwig's face. "Can you just… Can you just give me this one. Please?" Gilbert finished looking in Ludwig's eyes.

They stood in silence. Gilbert looked at Ludwig expectantly. Ludwig turned around, his shoes squeaking on the tile floor. "No. I'm sorry brother, but you are reckless when it comes to your heath and I don't think you realize that you _really_ can't afford to do that. If you won't take charge of your heath than I will. I am telling our parents about this." With that Ludwig walked away. The bell rang and Gilbert was left standing in the hallway.

**_TTTTTTTTime skipppppppppp_**

Gilbert was greeted by Toni and Franny in the lunch room. "Mi amigo! What happened between you and your brother back there?" Toni asked sitting down on his right. Franny slid into the seat on his left and nodded.

"Oui, ami he looked angry." Gilbert threw on a fake smirk.

"Uh it was nothing. He's just going to tell our parents about the prank!" technically that wasn't a lie. Ludwig was going to tell his parents, but instead of getting punished for pulling a prank on a teacher he's going to get in trouble for running or doing anything other than breathing …and bodily functions.

"Oh, I feel sorry for you." Toni said shaking his head sadly. Gilbert shrugged.

_After all he won't be around long enough for any of this to really affect him_

**A!N okay **

**Nothing to put here either.**


	7. Chapter 7 friday

**A!N hay look who's alive.**

**Me.**

**Oh…. Who knew**

Gilbert sighed at the silence in the car. Ludwig told their parents almost immediately once they had gotten in the car. He didn't even try to feign innocence, or argue. After Ludwig made his point a silence fell in the car. "Gilbert." Gil whipped his head to his father who was looking at him threw the rear view mirror.

"You could have gotten hurt!" His mother's voice rang high over everyone else's. "You-you could have killed yourself!" His mother seemed to be crying a little. A pang of guilt sounded in his chest as he watched her wipe her eyes slightly.

"Gilbert. Don't make us regret this decision." His father said slowly. Gilbert looked solemnly to the ground.

_This always happens._

Gil immediately went to his room when they got home. He was too tired to care about anything really. Which was understandable considering he never had exerted that much energy before.

**_TTTTTTTTTTime Skippppppp_**

I sighed at the scene laid out before me. Of course my Vati wanted me to feel like I was as normal as I possibly could be but muti wanted me to stay home. I grumbled as I opened the car door and got out. It was almost cold flu season anyway so they would have to pull me out of school anyway. In the mean time it _is _Thursday and tonight I need to stay at the hospital. From tonight to Monday morning, like always.

I wonder what I'm going to tell everyone at school this time anyway. Maybe I can make something up about skipping school every Friday. I don't know but I'll come up with something I mean after all Captain Prussia never liked school to begin with. That's why he became a pirate…

I was currently packing. I wasn't bringing clothes. That would just be stupid. It's a hospital! I was just bringing a few things to keep me distracted. They couldn't be stuffed animals or anything. (not like I have anything like that…. ** A!N *cough* he has a plushy Glibird *cough***) those carry germs to easily and what not. I was just brining a few books, a game boy, and some paper. I always loved making paper airplanes.

The ride to the hospital was silent. I knew that they would be discussing this the entire weekend. I warily looked out the window. Here we were.

We walked inside and I immediately tried to look around the amount of familiar faces. It seems like I will never be able to completely disconnect myself from this place. Dr.B was waiting for me in the lobby like always. "There you are!" She said in fake cheerfulness. "Let's get you hooked up shall we?" I nodded glumly.

**Third person Pov switch (to the school)**

Franny looked around kind of confused. "Where could he be?" He looked over to Tony who shrugged. They both were more than puzzled at the fact that they couldn't find Gilbert anywhere. None of their pranks were pulled and Franny didn't even flirt with anyone without knowledge of where their friend was.

"Okay frog what's going on with you today?" Arthur stormed in with Alfred and Kiku trailing behind him. Slamming his lunch tray on their table he began the conversation, loudly addressing Franny. "With me? Nothing, Its Gilbert we are both worried about. We haven't seen him all day!" "That is odd…." "Si but it's not just that has anyone noticed that he is gone … every Friday!" Tony added. Everyone around the table froze in realization.

**Back with the dying boy**

I kept my eyes closed tightly as I felt the nurses poke and prod me with needles and attach me to a few machines. _'just another day in the life of me I guess.'_

**A!N Yeah **


	8. Chapter 8 Three days in a hospital

**A!N Meh**

**Day one: Friday**

If you have ever been in a hospital before in your life than you know the awkward moment of having to meet the person that you will be sharing a room with. Fortunately for him, Gilbert has never had to face this problem. When he 'arrived' at the hospital he always had special room. Trying to keep a dying baby from… dying was hard if anyone other than the baby was around. Then a few years later he was settled into his, yes literally his and only his, room.

The 'room' all in all was like a type of glass bubble created to keep anything, that could do damage to his immune system, outside of it and him inside of it. This floor was pretty closed off to the facility and just above where all the old people were.

There were a few other rooms almost exactly like his but they were almost always vacant. He didn't know whether to be happy or depressed about that fact. This section of the hospital was where all the patients with some type of immune system failure, were kept.

Gilbert sighed as he mindlessly picked at the sheets of his bed. "Three days." He mumbled to himself as he squinted at the bed sheet in thought. "What am I going to do for that long." He looked over to his game boy then looked away, looked back at it, and then picked it up, immediately changing his mind and going for the book instead.

* * *

><p>She sighed as she held her grandmas hand. The poor old woman was fading fast. She couldn't believe that the lively old woman she knew as a child was about to leave her forever. Well perhaps not forever; the old lady was a god fearing woman after all, who knows what's on the other side of the veil.<p>

The old woman heaved her breath and the girl shed a few tears as the kind nurse that was with her at the time helped the woman to lie down. Pulling the cart with the food out of the room and moving to the old lady and securing IV's and whatever else.

She stayed a while longer while she waited for her parents. Her father was too over come with emotions to possibly bear seeing her like this and her mom wasn't that close to the old woman.

The girl waited a while before the nurse turned to her with a sad look. "Liz sweet heart you should probably wait outside." Liz sighed and nodded, understanding why she should, and mentally agreeing with the kind woman.

She got up and slowly moved outside the door letting her forehead fall with a thump onto the wood once she was on the other side. It's been a rough few months for her and she was really down lately. Even Roderich's music hasn't been able to cheer her up lately.

Turning around swiftly she decided to leave this area of the hospital. Her parents weren't due to be back until at least another half hour and Elizabeta didn't want to be reminded of the unhappiness of the situation for a little while.

Pacing down the hallways she was greeted with many different kinds of unhappy faces as she looked around the bleak hospital. She had a few people stop to see if they could help her find her way out of the hospital or find the room of someone she was possibly here to visit. With each explanation she gave them, they gladly left her so they could do the rest of their own work.

Liz was starting to get annoyed by the fifth or sixth explanation and decided to try to find a more closed off area to just walk around in and simply be. She sighed looking around a little bit and trying to avoid any unnecessary run in or chat with anyone.

After a few twist and turns she finally found an area with no one. There didn't seem to be anyone around or in the weird glass incased rooms. Sighing she backs up and slides down a wall sitting on the floor and waiting for the text she would receive when her parents were there.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed unhappily as he marked the chapter he ended on. His favorite character just died and it feels like these writers are just being sadistic at this point. Do they even feel anything when they kill off a character? Or do they just laugh and call it a day?<p>

He decided putting it up for the day was best though. There was only so much you could do in a hospital and he needed the book to last for three days. He stiffened slightly clutching the book as he heard the door to his section of the hospital open and close. Looking around he saw no one and didn't hear the noise again. Relaxing back into the bed he looked around his room.

No one else was in this part of the facility so the only reason anyone would come in this area was to see him. He wasn't approached by anyone so it must have been something unimportant. Like someone must have thought that door lead to somewhere else or something. Besides he wasn't supposed to get his every-other-hour-check-up for another hour and he didn't need to take any of his medicine for another half hour so he was suppose to be good.

He reached to the side to grab some paper off of the small table beside him. Folding it carefully into a square he made a small inflatable paper bunny. He laughed to himself as he blew the pudgy thing up.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta froze as she heard the noise of someone laughing. This was strange considering she was in a hospital and hospitals weren't really known for their humorous atmosphere. She got up slowly moving to follow the noise.<p>

She placed her hand on one of the room's walls and went to crane her head around the surface but was stopped by her phone buzzing.

**Were here ~Dad**

Liz glanced up and then back at the phone a few times before turning to exit the room. '_That is an adventure for another day' _she thought to herself as she speed-walked down the hallways.

Entering her father's car she pretended that she hadn't noticed how fake his smile was and how hard he was trying to appear strong for her. She updated him and her mother on the condition of Nana and tried to squash her regret of not waiting for the woman to wake up.

She didn't have much time to see the woman because of some piano lessons Roderich's father was giving her as a favor from a family friend and the fact that she had school today. She was only able to stay for about an hour before she had to go. Knowing this, she made a mental pact with herself to stay almost the hold day tomorrow.

The car lurched as it started moving and sped away from the hospital and emergency care facility. Elizabeta sat in comfortable silence as the remembrance of the noise she heard in the enclosed area moved to the back of her conscience.

* * *

><p>Gilbert stopped as he hears the door open and close again. "What?" he quietly asked himself as he waited for something else to happen? "… Is someone there" He called out lightly as he waited for a response.<p>

There was a moment of silence as he waited for anyone to reply and just as he was relaxing back into his bed the door opened and closed again only this time Dr.B came waltzing up to his room.

"Dr. Bits?" He said in more of a questioning tone than anything else. "Yes who did you expect? It's time for your meds…" She looked at him questionably. "Don't you remember Gills?" He shook his head.

"Don't worry I'm not going to have memory loss added to my list of symptoms anytime soon. I just thought I heard someone go out a few minutes ago." He paused a second before brushing it off. "Never mind probably nothing." He mumbled under his breath lightly as he paused again.

Dr.B seemed to still be concerned so Gilbert decided to lighten the mood. "Now are you going to stick me in the butt with something or what?"

"I've told you! I only had to do that once to make sure there wasn't an internal infection when you had a really bad attack! Never going to do it again!"

**Saturday **

Gilbert groaned as the light shone on his face from the morning sky. His body seemed to ache even though he has had no possible physical strain … ever. He sat up to be greeted with Dr.B having her faced pressed to the glass. Gilbert grunted falling back on the bed. The action ended up earning a look of disapproval from the doctor.

"Don't press your face on the glass Midnight."

She glared half heartedly at the boy. "Don't change your level of elevation so quickly!" You'll give yourself a head rush which could be harmless to anyone else but to you it could-,"

"Don't press your face to the glass it makes me feel like an aquarium fish!" He countered interrupting the doctor.

"Is that so _Gills_." The doctor said unnecessarily stretching out her pet name for the boy.

In that instance they both broke out laughing. Gilbert's laughter was always the contagious type and the doctor was always the giddy type so soon both of them were in hysterics. They didn't even know what they were laughing about. They were laughing just to laugh. Just to drive away the facts of the situation and the tragedy that is and was Gilbert's birth.

* * *

><p>Liz sighed as she let misery overtake her heart. The nurses and doctors were talking about how her Nana didn't have much time left. She looked to her father and mother who were currently talking to the doctors and nurses.<p>

Her father looked a little worse for wear but her mother seemed to be just silently morning the loss. He mother was always the strong alpha type woman. That's how Elizabeta always viewed her mother. Not like that was a bad thing no quite the contrary, Liz loved how her mom was so independent. She just wished she could see more from the woman once and a while.

Liz left to her grandmothers room as the 'adults' continued talking. She held her Grandmas hand lightly making her stir slightly. "Liz.." the lady sighed as she tried to squeeze Liz's hand back with a small smile. "How are you sweetie?" The old woman asked in her week voice. "Oh Nana!" She cried lightly into the frail shoulder of her grandma

The old woman sighed lightly and held Liz. "Sweet heart it's going to be okay." That was all that was said between the two. As Liz just cried into her Nana's shoulder. After an hour or so of just enjoying each other's company her Grandma was drifting off again.

She too looked a little worse for wear as she exited the room. Looking to still see her parents discussing what-not with a lawyer, she was helping them with Nana's will, and a few doctors she made a decision and left down the hall.

She didn't really have a place set in mind as she walked down the hallways, but somehow she ended back at the halls of empty rooms. She kind of liked that name. The halls of empty rooms that name sounded kind of ominous.

* * *

><p>Gilbert let Dr.B flip him around lightly and take his irregular, broken pulse a few times. That is why he disliked the heart monitor ever being hooked up. It was used at night but not during the day. His irregular heart beat would most likely drive him nuts.<p>

It was just more proof that he was born more dead than alive.

He watched her try to write things down in the physician's gloves she had to wear to be able to be in contact with him at all and laughed at her when she unknowingly dropped her pen. Midnight seemed to have a struggle of feeling things with the gloves on. Gilbert had never met a doctor with this problem again he had never met many doctors. Dr.B was only ever replaced when she went on vacations and Gilbert always gave her a hard time about it. Like he was doing now.

"No."

"Gills you can't-,"

"No. I refuse to share you! You may not go on a vacation I forbid it!" Midnight looked at Gilbert with a raised eyebrow.

"Look Gilbert I'm going whether you like it or not! I was just informing you-,"

"No I forbidded- forbade- forbide- I forbidded it!"

"… Forbade- you were right the second time-,"

"Oh shut it!"

Gilbert sunk into his bed as he pouted. Dr. B rolled her eyes as she left the room for him to sulk in peace.

She froze as she saw a teenage girl enter the hall.

Liz decided to look around a little more this time. Walking down one of the halls she was confronted with a woman.

"Honey you can't be in this area of the facility."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," The woman stood there for a second waiting for Liz to make a move to leave before elaborating.

"So… you should probably go."

"Why can't I be here?" Midnight looked over her shoulder back to Gilbert's room. The action was caught by Liz.

"… What-," the woman gripped Liz's arm as she pulled her away from the room.

"Come on your parents must be worried." Liz tried to get a glance at what the doctor was looking at but was unable.

* * *

><p>Gilbert heard the commotion in the hallway outside his room. He didn't bother to try to crane his head to look at the commotion. He just needed to know that the suspicions he had yesterday were being confirmed. He was right, just like he was right to have his parents drive him to the hospital in the middle of the night that one time when 'he wasn't feeling to good,' and almost ended up having a seizure<p>

**Sunday **

Gilbert grunted. He hated new doctors. They didn't try to make the shots less painful by pinching him somewhere random when they injected him, they didn't know how to make him laugh if he was grumpy after a new test, because they were normal doctors who were just there for their jobs and nothing more. They weren't his friend.

Gilbert was happy that he was going home early this week. He'd be leaving tonight instead of Monday morning because he was now going to school. He currently had mixed feelings about school.

He was happy about going back, he always was, but what was he going to tell everyone this time. How was he going to tell everyone this time?

* * *

><p>Liz was standing by her Nana as she waited. Her Nana had made her decision and asked them to pull the plug. Liz had begged her parents not to go through with it and had earnestly pleaded with them.<p>

"Please Grandma."

"Child it is my time to go. I have learned all I can from this world. I am so very old and so very tired. I would hope you would spare me the tears. In my last moments" Liz cried as she clutched onto her Grandma's arm and watched her father struggle not to cry.

Soon a few tears slipped pass his flood gates and the doctors entered the room solemnly. Her Grandmother smiled as she knew that the pain was finally going to end. The doctors pulled the plug and called it.

Liz sobbed and ran out of the room as the others called after her. She stormed out of the area she was in and ran down a few hallways. She didn't know what compelled her to storm out like that. Whether it was out of anger or despair but this time she knew exactly where she was going.

Though she didn't know why she was going there she ran and only stopped to open the door that lead to the quiet hall that she had found refuge in that one day.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed as a breath of fresh-ish air hit his face. Finally exiting that drab room he was residing in.<p>

The boy looked at the doctor that was currently replacing Dr.B and held back a glare as the man gave him his clothes and then attempted to help him put them on. It wasn't the man's fault really. He was just doing his job and the only thing he knew about Gilbert was how weak and fragile he was suppose to be.

Gilbert sighed finally pulling the black hoody over his head and grabbing the last of his stuff. He had a small case for a few games and his game boy that he got for his birthday and the book of origami paper that his mom bought him to shut him up about how boring it was at the hospital when he was thirteen.

His musing was interrupted by a loud door slamming and a girl running and crashing into him.

Liz looked up through her teary eyes and tried to see who she had so rudely tackled to the ground. She froze though as she saw someone that looked more familiar than she would have liked. "…Do I know you?!"

The boy paused and looked her over from his spot on the ground. "Ah- Yes! I'm Gilbert! I go to your school and you punched me in the face on my first day there!" The boy said with realization.

"Oh yeah….you'ER THE PERVERT!" She yelled and got up to roughly push the boy to the ground again as he tried to stand up. This action received a shout from a doctor that was standing nearby and though her misery was out weighting everything else at the moment she was still a little curious as to why.

The doctor seemed to be using unnecessary care with helping Gilbert stand up, and why the doctor was helping him up in the first place still gained confusion from her. The clockwork that was turning in her head to figure this out was paused as her parents came running in shouting her name.

Tears once again sprang to her eyes and she jumped behind Gilbert, well more like roughly forced him in front of her. "Shut up I don't want to talk to any of you!" Gilbert glanced around the room thoroughly confused. The doctor seemed to be frozen not sure what he should do.

"Okay all of you out! Your upsetting my patients!" The doctor said pushing the girl off of Gilbert. "What patients! This area is completely deserted!" Liz screeched. Between the emotional confliction and pain in her head she really didn't want to be around anyone at the moment.

The doctor froze and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Gilbert. "A-aye! Hay everyone why don't we calm down and-," Gilbert froze in horror and Liz rose her eyebrow. Slowly turning she saw Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt.

Gilbert hoped that they hadn't seen him fall or be roughly pushed around. That would not vote well for him if they saw anything that had happened, but it looked to him that they were more angry with the doctor than they were with him at the moment.

"Excuse us but will you take your family quarrel as far from our son as possible." Mrs. Beilschmidt asked carefully. Her voice carried undertones of a threat and Liz's parents took Elizabeta out of the room quickly nodding their heads a profusely apologizing.

Once the Hedervary's left the room his mother turned to him and gripped him lightly to her chest. "Ah! I can't leave you for a second can I!" Gilbert sighed at the remark from his mother. He hugged her back and lightly prodded his brain for excuses. There would be a discussion about this. There always was a discussion about almost everything in his life wasn't there.  
><strong>A!N I didn't base the book off of anything but<strong>

**I actually do love making paper bunnys so… cool**

**NICE LONG CHAP**

**You have no reason to complain**


	9. Chapter 9 Mathew?

**A!N I feel stoned right now and I don't know why**

Gilbert sighed as he leaned back into the couch. This was just perfect! His family is arguing and not a single one will look at his side of things! "It's my life~" He grumbled out as he waited for them to come to a decision.

"Gilbert can't handle himself! He's a precious little flower and he can't be put in harm's way!" Gilberts mother said glaring at the two males in the room. "I am his mother! And I have a motherly intuition that this is a bad idea! It's a really bad idea to keep letting him go to school! Something is going to happen I can feel it!" Ludwig was currently trying to calm down their mother because of the near hysteric way she seemed to be talking.

"We can't just lock him up until-," Their father seemed to trail off. "Look, this kind of thing will happen even in the household-,"

"yes but I feel that he still needs to feel at least a little normal. If he- when he gets through this then he'll need to know how to deal with people and things like that. Things he can't necessarily learn from a book." Ludwig interrupted.

Gilbert held back a snort. He has already come to terms with the fact that he is going to die. There is really no way around it. He just wants the life he has, for however long he has it, to be…. better than it currently is.

"Look." His father said standing up. "We will have to pull him out of school next week anyway. Its nearly cold flu season and we can't risk it. We will discuss whether or not he'll go back when the time comes."

Gilbert slumped a little. _That means, after this next week, he won't be going back…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~***Time~* skip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Gilbert walked through the doors of the school to be immediately greeted by Tony and Francis. "Mon ami where were you?" Franny asked in concern.

"Si, you are never here on Friday and we are starting to get concerned."

Gilbert sighed threw his nose and started the excuse he rehearsed last night. "Yeah! The awesome me is to cool to be anywhere near this place on a Friday!" Tony's mouth hung agape as he spoke.

"You mean you skipped?!" Gilbert smirked.

"Of course! Every Friday."

Gilbert was mentally crossing his fingers hoping to god that this excuse was working. He wasn't able to see whether or not it was, because out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approaching him.

"Hey! Beilschmidt!" Liz yelled from across the hall marching towards him. "What were you doing at the hospital?!" Tony and Franny looked at him confused. Gilbert froze.

"Uh…. Liz is kind of angry at me for… Uh hey Liz! Let's talk… over here." Gilbert had no idea what he was going to do but if he was going to keep his secret from being found out he needed to keep Liz quiet for the time being.

He managed to pull Liz around a corner that was fairly empty. (Getting a slap after he let go of her arm) "What Liz?" He asked, trying to hide his annoyance with a cocky attitude. she glared at him.

"Oh, you know exactly what you freak! My grandma just died and your there! At the damn hospital! I want answers and I want them now!"

Gilbert was inwardly cringing at Liz's remarks. _"She's just upset her grandma died. She must be hurting..." _Gilbert thought to himself.

Gilbert tried to hide his anxiety as he thought of an excuse. "What? There's a guy there I know! I was just visiting, sheesh!" Gilbert said hoping his excuse would work.

"Oh please! The doctor obviously was looking at you the entire time! What! Too good to admit that you were sick or something!"

Gilberts eye twitched a little. He couldn't think of a retort to that and he couldn't think of an excuse. "I'm too awesome for this." He said quickly as he turned around and walked down the hall. He broke into a weak sprint as he rounded the corner. Liz's footsteps right behind him.

Mathew always enjoyed this spot. It was secluded, right behind the school and a little ways away. It was walled by a few trees and bushes and was right by a fence. It was like a little secret area. The fence connected with a brick wall and that corner was surrounded by a circle of trees and shrubs.

No one ever came here and he was allowed to be alone with no one mistaking him for his brother or forgetting him. No one ever came here… until now. Someone dived into the small crevice breathing heavily.

"Wh-What! who are y-you!"

Gilbert was breathing heavily not really running yet but sprinting pretty fast. He probably won't out run Liz. Though he hates to admit it, laying in bed your entire life would make any boy slower than most girls.

He saw a small area of trees and decided to test his luck. He ducked into the small area breathing heavy. "Wh-What! who are y-you!" His head whipped around to see a kid he knew. Not very well but he knew him.

Gilbert looked at him for a moment before laying his head on the ground. "U-uh your- Mathew right? The one with the jerk brother and who no one seems to be able to remember being in any classes with?" Mathew seemed a little startled. "You remember my name?"

Gilbert looked a little confused, "Of course I do birdie. It's a pretty easy name to remember. I get annoyed when the teacher skips over it in class when taking role. I mean you're in like half of my classes and I know for a fact that you're really smart so… I mean I think you're pretty memorable."

The boys eyes started to tear up at that. "Whoa! Hey wait! Don't cry! Was it something I said! Geeze I'm sorry!" Mathew shook his head slightly before speaking. "No- no it's fine. I just…. Hay are you hungry I packed a lunch and-,"

They ended up spending the day together. Skipping almost all of the classes they didn't have together and hanging out in the area they like to call the safe zone.

_"__You know I never got to thank Liz for inadvertently introducing me to Mathew."_

**A!N no no no I think I'll do a PruCan instead srry PruHun's**

**Srry the introduction of matty was a little rushed but never fear!**

**Almost all of the chapters after this contains matty.**


	10. Chapter 10 You can't die!

**A!N HEY! READ THIS!**

**I went and re-wrote like a ton of this fanfiction**

**So go check that out if you would?**

Gilbert sighed slightly, a little sadness breaking through his normal cocky façade. All his peers were running and climbing ropes in gym class, as he sat on the bleachers…. and watched. He was given the option to fill this class with another by the principle but he knew that if he skipped gym entirely it would nag at him through the entirety of whatever other class he picked and he wouldn't get anything done.

He watched as Roderick, for the fifth time, fell from two feet up the rope. Gilbert shook his head slightly but didn't say anything. After all he didn't know whether he would be able to make it any farther up, and he guesses he'll never really know.

"Roderick! c'mon it's not rocket science!" The coach yelled at him. as Roderick seemed to give up at the bottom of the rope.

"I don't understand the point of any of this!" Roderick yelled to the coach.

The coach grabbed Roderick by his arm and pulled him up. "Roderick, it's fairly simple to pass my class as long as you give it your all and actually _participate _and not give up on your _second _try. You are the only one here with a D in this class."

Gilbert had to hold back a snicker at this._ 'Roderick had a D in gym? How does that even happen.' _

Gilbert was broken out of his musings as the attention was directed from Roderick to him. "Why does Gilbert get to sit out of everything we do every day then!"

Gilbert froze as eyes were on him.

Everyone was doing what they should be, running laps, climbing ropes, or throwing something but you could tell where their attention was really.

Nobody said anything. The words sunk into everyone's mind and Gilbert struggled to keep his persona up.

"Roderick! I won't have a winey baby in my gym! If you can't handle the ropes then run five laps!"

Gilbert knew somewhere that the seeds were sewn.

When lunch came around Gilbert had disappeared from the BBT and ran to the little secluded corner where Matthew was. Well, actually he walked there because he didn't feel too well this morning and frankly he didn't want anything to happen at school.

"Birdy?" Gilbert called out as he made his way through the bushes and into the little closed off area they had dubbed theirs.

Gilbert stopped however when he saw Mathew lying their… asleep.

"Ksksksksk how cute!"

He sat by Mathew brushing the small boy's hair out of his face. Taking out his bagged lunch he watched Mathews slow and steady breathing. "I bet his pulse isn't broken." Gilbert whispered to himself as he let Mathew sleep.

* * *

><p>It's been about seven minutes into Gilbert's arrival and Mathew was starting to stir.<p>

he lightly cracked open one of his eyes, almost immanently remembering where he was and shooting up like a rocket.

"Whoa, hey careful you will hurt someone at this rate." Gilbert said jokingly.

Mathew blinked once and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Why, didn't you wake me?" He asked after his laughter died down.

"You looked to cute!" Gilbert said, putting on a puppy dog face before a big grin broke out over his face and they both had a laughing fit.

When the laughter had died down, Mathew broke into his own lunch.

"How did i ever live without you." Mathew said suddenly, more to himself then Gilbert.

Gilbert froze and his smile faded. He turned his head to look at Mathew, who was blissfully unaware of the mood change.

"... what would you do if you had to."

Mathew looked up at Gilbert with shock.

"W-what do you mean..."

"What if i was ... gone? What would you do..."

"..."

"Birdy?"

"... Well where did you go? and how soon would you be back"

"Well... what if i was gone... forever like ... like..."

"...Gilbert please tell me your not talking about if you were dead."

"..."

"Gilbert!"

"..."

"Birdy-,"

"NO!"

Mathew stood up from his sitting position.

"We're not going to talk about this okay... Because your here and your not gonna die right,..."

"..."

"-G-Gilbert?

"..."

"Gill your not gonna die right?!"

Gilbert stood up too now. He wrapped his arms around Mathew who was crying now. Pulling the smaller boy to his chest he stood as Mathew sobbed into his chest.

"you're not gonna die right?"

There was silence. A long amount of it. Gilbert didn't say anything and Mathew was waiting for an answer.

"... You deserve to know... Before..."

"Gilbert! Before what! Stop dancing around it! You need to tell me!"

"Mathew,... I guess i should start at the beginning..."

**A!N Awesome!**


End file.
